CVS and Milk
by Thegoblinqueen1998
Summary: Oneshot. Sarah comes home in a bad mood and Jareth is dying to figure out why, but finds out more than he wanted to. Reviews are appreciated. Sorry for crappy summary. Reviews are greatly accepted!


Disclaimer: I don't own Jareth or Sarah. If I did, life would be sweet.

He was confused.

No, he was MORE than confused. But it didn't matter how confused he was, he just knew he was confused.

Sarah came home in a bad mood. And he didn't know why.

He had been living with Sarah for about 2 weeks, and today was the first day she screamed at him

"I DON'T CARE, JARETH! YOU DON'T PUT EGGS IN THE MICROWAVE, AND YOU _ESPECIALLY _DON'T LEAVE THE MESS FOR ME TO CLEAN UP! DON'T YOU HAVE ANY SENCE!" She had screamed at him. He didn't know what to do about it, for he was living in HER home, and she could've kicked him out just as fast as she invited him.

He stood outside the bathroom door. "Precious, are you alright?" He asked concerned. She had never spent more than 3 minutes in the bathroom unless she was taking a shower. "I cleaned up my mess, please come out."

Sarah sighed heavily. It was her "time of the month" and she felt half bad for yelling at Jareth the way she did. She glanced at her watch. _It's eleven…? _She asked herself.

Sarah got up from the bathroom floor and brushed her hair lightly before walking out. Jareth stood by the door with a concerned look in his eyes. She took one glance at his worry-filled face and burst out in giggles. He looked so adorable when he was concerned, like a four year old who had just had a bad dream.

Jareth looked at her with concerned and confused eyes. "And WHAT happens to be so funny, precious?" he asked annoyed.

Sarah wiped the tears away from her eyes and straightened her face. "Nothing my love, it's just that you look so innocent with that face" She admitted.

Jareth's brain was swarming with mixed emotions and plenty of different thoughts. "Sarah, what the hell is going on today? You woke up this morning feeling sad and depressed, come home with rage, and now you happen to be giggling like an idiot. What's disturbing your peace?"

Sarah looked at him with a serious _You-DON'T-want-to-know _face. "Do we have Aspirin?" She asked, obviously avoiding his question.

Jareth's left eye twitched. "I refuse to answer until you tell me what's going on with you. We have been courting for months now, and I've just moved in. You should trust me with these things, Sarah." He whispered.

Sarah glared. "If you tell me if we have aspirin and come to CVS with me, you'll know!"

Jareth's eyes now swarmed with worry. He knew that she went to CVS only when she needed medicine. "What's wrong? Do you have a cold? Are you sick? I can go for you, you don't have to-"

He was suddenly cut off. "Do we have the aspirin or not!" She yelled.

Jareth blinked back an evil glare. "No. What do you need at CVS and why do you need aspirin?" He asked.

Sarah just let out a very annoyed sigh. "Just come with me, Jareth." She murmured barely loud enough for him to hear. He watched her as she slipped on some flip flops and a random coat and grabbed her car keys.

"Aren't you coming?" Sarah asked.

Jareth was suddenly broken from his stare, as her words interrupted his train of thought. "Oh, yes. Hang on." He replied, running for the bedroom. He tied his long, blonde locks into a ponytail and changed from his normal king attire, slipping on wind suit pants and a t shirt. He snapped his fingers and returned to Sarah.

"Let's go, although I don't see why we need to go to a drugstore for you to tell me what the hell is wrong with you." He grumpily mumbled.

All Sarah did was smirk. "I'm craving some macaroni and cheeses… are you hungry?" She asked.

Jareth pouted. "Yes, I'm hungry. I can't even cook an egg on my own. And what's macaroni and cheese?" He asked confused.

Sarah's jaw dropped. "YOU'VE NEVER HAD MACARONI AND CHEESE?" She gasped.

Jareth put a hand on his forehead, pounding with a headache. "No, Sarah, I suppose I have not. But now that you have me confused and worried, I DO have a headache, so I too need that aspirin."

She stared at him before unlocking her car doors. "Once we walk through that front door and I take my aspirin and use the bathroom, I'm cooking some. No questions asked."

Jareth just stared at her, which made her giggle. He loved the sound of her giggle. "Sarah, are you sick? Please, at least just tell me that. I'm so worried about you, and it's killing me not to know…"

"Kind of…"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean kind of. I said exactly what I meant."

"The hell you did. What does kind of mean?"

"I mean, yes I'm sick, but not ill."

"Woman, you make no since."

"Nor do you, glitter ass."

"Bitch…"

"Queer."

"Whatever. What kind of "sick" are you?"

Sarah thought about how to answer that question. Does he really not know about periods? "A woman kind of sick" She replied cautiously.

"What kind of illness can-"

"I'm not ill."

"Whatever. What can you catch that I can't?"

Sarah fell silent. After what seemed like hours, she replied, "Jareth, do you know what happens to a woman once a month?"

Jareth looked at her with a confused face.

Sarah sighed. "Of course not, you're a fae." She mumbled.

If looks could kill, she'd be dead a million times.

Sarah parked in front of CVS and gave Jareth a teasing smile.

"Sarah, you're playing with fire." Jareth warned. He thought about her question for a second time. _Is it what I think it is?_

"Oh shut up and let's go inside." She told him.

Jareth sighed. He opened the car door and stepped out into the cold, shivering at November's harsh winds.

Sarah walked in and grabbed a mini basket. She led the way, going past all sorts of medicines before she picked out her aspirin. She turned around motioning Jareth to follow her direction. She led him to the "Personal Hygiene" section.

One look at the feminine items was all it took for Jareth to realize what she had meant.

"…What's today?" He asked.

Sarah smirked. "November 17th. Why?"

"Because I need to know when to be expecting your monthly visitor."

Sarah threw her head back in laughter, amused by the thought that Jareth had been so stupid. "Do...Ha-ha… do me a favor...Ha-ha!" she asked him.

"And what might that be?" He asked.

"Go over to the refrigerated area and pick up some milk. We need it."

With that, Jareth ran across the store, hoping she'd be done by the time he got the milk.

He sighed, knowing this was gonna be a long week.


End file.
